1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to displaying an image of various types of content as well as a broadcast program and an image of various preset additional services and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to decreasing a user's visual fatigue while an video content is switched to an additional service and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal and/or video data received from the external device in accordance with various video processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed video data on its own display panel, or output the processed image signal to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that on the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. That is, the image processing apparatus may include the panel capable of displaying an image or include no panel as long as it can process the video data. For example, the former may include a display apparatus such as a television (TV), and the latter may include a set-top box.
With development of technology and increase in demand, the display apparatus achieved by a television (TV), a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc., has been proposed to display video content and also provide various additional services. For example, the display apparatus provides various image-based services such as play of a game, display of a web page, notification of time or weather based on an installation location, notification of today's date, display of a still image such as a photograph, display of a text, activation and use of hardware components installed in the display apparatus, configuration settings for the display apparatus, etc. Further, such an additional service may be provided as a network-based service when the display apparatus is connected to an external network by wired or wireless communication, or as a client-based service regardless of connection with an external network.
A user may make a certain trigger event be generated while video content is being displayed on the display apparatus, and thus instruct the display apparatus to initiate an additional service from the video content. When the display apparatus initiates the additional service in response to the trigger event, a sudden change occurs from the image of the video content to the additional service. This sudden change may make a user feel visual fatigue, and the visual fatigue may become serious when the image of the video content includes large motion or when the images are displayed on a full-screen.